The New Love
by Ilwen
Summary: Shinichi...yo te amo...Note sus tibios labios sobre los míos, y por unos segundos, nos fundimos en un cálido beso,xr d repente una imagen invade mi mente y me separo bruscamente, interrumpiendo aquel beso.Por qué?¿Por qué me he acordado d ella?
1. El Regreso de Shinichi Kudo

_-Shinichi...yo te amo..._

_Note sus tibios labios sobre los míos, y por unos segundos, nos fundimos en un cálido beso...pero de repente una imagen invade mi mente y me separo bruscamente, interrumpiendo aquel beso._

_Ella me mira extrañada...¿Por qué?¿Por qué en este momento me ha venido "ella" a la cabeza?¿Por qué me siento como si la estuviese traicionando cuando entre nosotros no ahí **nada**? Evidentemente se la respuesta...pero no quiero admitírmelo, al menos no por ahora._

_-Lo siento, tiempo atrás hubiera dado cualquier cosa por estar contigo, pero ahora yo...no puedo corresponderte...perdóname._

_Lo siento, pero ya no siento por ti lo que sentía antes, mi amor se ha enfriado y ahora es simple amistad._

_-¿Amas a otra?¿Es eso?_

_Su imagen vuelve a invadir mi mente e inevitablemente me sonrojo...Shinichi Kudo, no puedes seguir engañándote por mucho tiempo mas..._

_-No...estoy seguro- tartamudeo con dificultad- Pero creo que s...s...sí_

_-¿Ella te corresponde?_

_Sonrió irónico mientras bajo la cabeza ¿Ella enamorada de mi? Eso sería mucho soñar..._

_-Entiendo...en ese caso, lucha por ella..._

_Se despide de mi con una sonrisa, pero se que en el fondo esta destrozada y así que llegué a casa se pondrá a llorar...todo por mi culpa...lo siento...lo siento mucho, Ran._

CAPITULO 1- EL REGRESO DE SHINICHI KUDO 

¡ Vamos Ran! ¡Baja de una vez o llegaremos tarde!- un atractivo joven, de 18 años, cabello castaño y ojos azules esperaba algo enfadado en la puerta de la agencia del detective Kogoro Mouri a que su mejor amiga de infancia y su primer amor, Ran Mouri, se dignara a salir para poder emprender el camino al instituto.

Este chico era Shinichi Kudo, un joven detective con una capacidad innata para resolver casos y meter-se en líos. Cuando tenia 17 años una Organización secreta llamada "Los Hombres de Negro" le habían administrado un potente veneno que le convirtió en un niño de 7 años. Un año más tarde, después de muchas investigaciones, con la ayuda de Heiji Hattori, su mejor amigo, y Shiho Miyano, la creadora del veneno y que estaba en las mismas circunstancias que el, lograron desmantelar la Organización, y con las formulas, Shiho consiguió realizar el antídoto.

Ahora su vida había vuelto a la normalidad. Vivía de nuevo en su casa y solía salir a pasear con Shiho, que continuaba viviendo en casa del doctor Agasa, puesto que era la única familia que tenia, otras veces, iba al parque con Ran. También quedaba muchas veces con Heiji para resolver casos, intercambiar libros de misterio o simplemente charlar y pasar un buen rato. Esto había provocado que, aunque la mayoría de veces fuera Hattori el que se desplazaba a Tokio, con el tiempo, Shinichi se conociera Osaka casi tan bien como Tokio, e viceversa claro.

En cuanto a Conan y Ai, antes de tomar al antídoto se habían despedido diciendo que volvían con sus padres. La liga de detectives júnior se habían pasado horas llorando a lagrima viva, y esto había entristecido un poco a Shiho y Shinichi, que en aquellos instantes tuvieron ganas de no tomarse el antídoto, pero a Shinichi le esperaba su verdadera vida, y aunque a Ai le daba igual con que apariencia estar, había preferido seguir al joven detective.

Mientras esperaba a Ran le sonó el móvil.

¡Hola Kudo-Kun!

Reconoció enseguida la voz del chico de Osaka.

Hola Hattori-Kun ¿Qué quieres?

Bueno, acabo de enterarme de que esta tarde mi padre tiene que ir a la comisaría de Tokio, así que había pensado en dejarme caer por ahí ¿Te va bien que te pase a buscar a las 5.30 al instituto? Sino me equivoco hoy tienes entrenamiento de fútbol ¿ne?

Sí, a mi me va bien, y si, tengo entrenamiento ¿Tu no estabas en el club de kendo?

Si, pero entrenamos mañana nn

Vale, en ese caso, te estaré esperando.

Acababa de colgar cuando una sonriente Ran bajo por las escaleras.

¿Quién era?- pregunto mientras empezaban a caminar.

Heiji, esta tarde su padre viene a Tokio y va a aprovechar para hacerme una visita.

¡Eso es fantástico!¿Kazuha-Chan también viene?

No me ha comentado nada de ella, luego llamare y se lo preguntare.

Llegaron al instituto y ocuparon sus asientos, a la vez que charlaban con sus amigos. Ran ocupaba la mesa a la izquierda de Shinichi. El profesor entro en el aula provocando el silencio de todos.

Buenos días chicos.

Buenos días profesor.

Bien, antes de empezar la clase, quiero anunciaros de que hoy tenemos a una alumna nueva entre nosotros. Acaba de llegar de Londres. Pasa chica, no hace falta deciros que espero que la tratéis como uno mas y la apoyéis, necesitara vuestra ayuda para ponerse al día.

La nueva alumna entro en el aula, arrancando silbidos por parte del sector masculino y provocando que Shinichi se cayera de su silla estrepitosamente. Era una chica alta, de cabellos cortos y casi rubios y profundos y grandes ojos azules.

¿¿¡¡SHIHO?

Exclamo nuestro joven detective sin poder-se contener. La chica lo miro y le sonrió de aquella manera que solo ella sabia hacer, entre siniestra y divertida, misteriosa.

Hola Shinichi.

Ran miraba a la chica celosa.

Vaya Kudo, veo que ya conoces a Miyano. Para los demás alumnos, os la presentare, ella se llama Shiho Miyano- Shiho se inclino levemente a modo de saludo- Para facilitarte las cosas, siéntate al lado de Kudo.

Shiho asintió y se fue hasta su asiento. Su carácter no había mejorado mucho, pero era más abierta con Shinichi.

El profesor inicio la clase, y ambos empezaron a hablar en susurros para que no les oyeran.

¿Por qué no me lo has dicho? Te hubiera acompañado.

Quería ver la cara de sorpresa que ponías al verme, pequeño detective- repuso la chica con una sonrisa burlona- Me he perdido para llegar, pero a valido la pena.

Shinichi se hizo el ofendido, aunque el corazón le daba saltos de alegría por poder estar con Shiho en clase.

O con que esas tenemos, en ese caso, vas a ir todos los días sola- y Shinichi le saco la lengua- Y vas a tener que buscarte a alguna amiga para que te enseñe el instituto.

Shinichi le saco la lengua.

Tranquilo, solo hace falta ver como me han mirado los chicos para saber que cualquiera de ellos estará dispuesto a acompañarme cada mañana y enseñarme el instituto.

¡Un momento!¡Te he dicho una amiga!- dijo Shinichi remarcando el termino femenino. Shiho sonrió complacida.

¿Te ha entrado un ataque de celos Kudo? Tu ya tienes a Mouri, así que ¿Por qué yo no puedo buscarme pareja?

¡Pero Ran no es mi novia!- Shinichi prefirió omitir la respuesta a si estaba celoso o no, porque efectivamente lo estaba, pero antes muerto que reconocérselo a Shiho. Además ¿Por qué tenia que estarlo...? Al fin y al cabo ella solo era su amiga ¿verdad?...

Bah, de todos modos sabes que voy a acabar por ceder y enseñarte el instituto y pasarte a buscar cada mañana.

Entonces Shiho le sonrió muy tiernamente, como nunca antes lo había hecho...hasta ahora sus sonrisas eran enigmáticas y burlonas, pero al sonreírle tan tiernamente Shinichi no pudo evitarlo y se sonrojo...verdaderamente Shiho era hermosa, y más si sonreía de esa forma...en aquel instante Shinichi deseo que solo le sonriera así a el...no podría soportar que otro hombre viera así a su Shiho...¡Un momento! ¿Acababa de decir su Shiho? ¿En que estas pensando Shinichi?¡A ti te gusta Ran! Aunque tenia que reconocer que ya incluso antes de volver a ser Shinichi Kudo, sus sentimientos por su amiga de la infancia se habían enfriado...pero de ahí a gustarle Shiho...no, seguramente era porque nunca la había visto sonreír así.

Desde el otro lado, Ran miraba la escena mientras ardía en celos...no le había pasado desapercibido el hecho de que Shinichi se había sonrojado cuando Shiho le había sonreído, y el no poder escuchar lo que se estaban diciendo la estaba enfureciendo.

Las clases continuaron y finalmente sonó el ansiado timbre del recreo. Shiho estaba recogiendo sus cosas cuando algunos chicos se le acercaron.

Hola Miyano! Esperamos que te guste nuestro instituto, si quieres, alguno de nosotros podemos enseñártelo.

¡Míralos!- exclamo una de las chicas celosa del éxito que estaba teniendo Shiho- Ven a una chica bonita y ya pierden todos el norte por ella ¡Chicos!

Shiho la miro extrañada...es cierto que ella le había dicho a Kudo que cualquier chico querría enseñarle el instituto, pero lo decía solo para enfurecerlo, no había sido consciente de que había tenido tanto éxito...a pesar de lo que pensaran la mayoría, aquello no le agrado en absoluto...pues supondría tener a algunos chicos detrás suyo todo el día y ella prefería su soledad e intimidad.

Lo siento chicos, sois muy amables, pero Shinichi ya se ha ofrecido antes para mostrarme el instituto. Gracias de todas formas- aunque sus palabras fueron amables, su expresión fría no cambió en absoluto.

¡Vaya contigo Kudo!- protestaron los demás. A esas alturas, Shinichi ya se había aproximado a Shiho. Sabia como era su amiga, y las grandes multitudes no le gustaba- ¡Tienes a Mouri y Miyano para ti!¡Déjanos al menos una!

Desde su sitio Ran se sonrojo hasta las orejas, y Shinichi solo un poco.

¡Vete a paseo idiota! ¡Ran es solo mi amiga!¡Y Shiho también!

Mientras Shinichi discutía con sus compañeros de instituto, Ran y Sonoko se aproximaron hasta Shiho.

Perdónalos, son siempre así. Yo soy Sonoko Suzuki, y esta es Ran Mouri, encantadas de conocerte.

Por un instante, Ran y Shiho intercambiaron simbólicas miradas. Finalmente Ran sonrió amablemente...no podía remediarlo, incluso si aquella chica había tenido algo más que amistad con Shinichi, no podía ser desagradable con ella solo por eso, era demasiado amable con todo el mundo.

Lo mismo digo, como ya sabréis, yo soy Shiho Miyano.

Y dime- pregunto Sonoko muerta de curiosidad- ¿Dónde conociste al imbecil de Kudo?

¡SONOKO!- protesto Ran.

Digamos que es una larga historia...pero resumiéndola, podríamos decir que le conocí en uno de sus casos. Además, soy pariente de Agasa, el vecino de Shinichi, y vivo con el desde hace seis meses o así...(con Agasa, claro)

Vaya, que pequeño es el mundo. ¿Pero porque has tardado tanto en matricularte?- pregunto Sonoko. Esta chica era una cotilla.

Bueno, estuve ayudando a mi tío con unos experimentos suyos y no tenia tiempo de venir al instituto.

Finalmente Shinichi dejo a sus compañeros y acudió al rescate de Shiho, pues Sonoko ya había abierto la boca para volver a preguntar.

Suzuki, Ran, nos vemos después del descanso- dijo rápidamente Shinichi llevándose a Shiho, ante las protestas de los demás.

Esa Suzuki me estaba hartando, no para de hacer preguntas- dijo Shiho una vez fuera, algo enfadada. Shinichi rió.

Ya, ella es siempre así, a mi también me saca de quicio. ¿Por donde quieres que empecemos Ai?

Shiho lo miro y encaro una ceja.

¿Ai?

Lo siento, es la costumbre...aun no me he habituado a que la pequeña Ai Haibara se convierta en Shiho Miyano.

Shiho se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

Mientras estemos solos, llámame como quieras, Ai, Haibara, Shiho, Miyano...pero delante de los demás, solo por los dos últimos.

¡Menudo recuelo has armado! Tienes a toda la clase revolucionada ¿Por qué has venido?

Shiho lo miro ofendida.

Primero no dejas de darme la lata para que me matricule y cuando lo hago me sales con esas...¡No ahí quien te entienda!

Shinichi rió.

Tienes razón, perdóname Shiho-Chan, me alegro mucho de que finalmente estés aquí.

Shinichi rodeo los hombros de Shiho, abrazándola amistosamente. El no se dio cuenta, pero Shiho se sonrojo levemente, aunque muy levemente. Estaban mirando los laboratorios cuando sonó el timbre que marcaba el regreso a las aulas.

¡Vaya! Justamente ahora- se quejo Shinichi- Bueno, como estas a mi lado, podremos seguir hablando- Shinichi sonrió ampliamente a la vez que guiñaba un ojo, Shiho suspiro, este chico nunca iba a cambiar.

Volvieron al aula, donde sus compañeros les recibieron con silbidos (los típicos de cuando ahí una parejita) y comentarios sobre su relación de "amistad". Ambos pasaron de ellos, aunque Shinichi contesto a algunos, y se sentaron en sus respectivos sitios.

Al acabar las clases ya definitivamente, Ran se acerco a Shinichi.

Yo hoy tengo entrenamiento de karate, ¿bajamos juntos cuando acabes de tu entrenamiento de fútbol?

Vale, pero Heiji también vendrá con nosotros. Le he llamado y dice que Kazuha si que viene- Shinichi sonrió al recordar la voz de fastidio que puso Heiji cuando le pregunto. Por lo visto, había intentando evitar que Kazuha fuera con el, pero la chica se había pasado todo el día molestándolo hasta conseguir que cediera.

Bueno, pues nos vemos- y Ran se fue.

¿Y tu que aras Shiho?- pregunto el chico de ojos azules a su compañera- Si esperas a que acabe de mi entrenamiento, puedes venirte con nosotros.

¿Y que se supone que tengo que hacer yo en el entrenamiento?

¡Pues animarme! Si tu me animas seguro que lo hago genial y hasta consigo marcar algún gol.

Tu siempre lo haces genial y marcas goles.

Eso es porque pienso en ti ;)- contesto el otro bromeando.

Idiota

¡No, espera!- dijo Shinichi viendo como Shiho se iba- Es que me gustaría que estuvieras allí, de verdad, ahora sin bromas. Seguro que consigo hacerlo mucho mejor si se que me estas mirando.

Vale, iré, pero ten presente que yo no soy Mouri.

Shinichi asintió sonriendo. Cogió de la mano a Shiho y salió corriendo hasta el campo de fútbol.

¡Vaya Kudo! Y decías que solo era una amiga

Shinichi primero lo miro extrañado pero luego vio que iba de la mano de Shiho, y la soltó de inmediato sonrojándose. Shiho, por su parte, se sentó en las gradas mirando como los chicos entrenaban, mas bien dicho, como Shinichi entrenaba.

Después de una interminable hora mirando como le pegaba patadas al balón y como le dedicaba goles cuando los marcaba(y marco 16) el entrenamiento finalizo. Shinichi se metió en el vestuario, y Shiho se paro en la puerta a esperarlo. Cuando estaba allí, salieron todos los chicos del equipo menos Shinichi.

Si esperas a Kudo puedes pasar, solo esta el hablando por el móvil con alguien- le dijeron. En aquel momento, Shiho no lo vio, pero los chicos sonrieron de forma maliciosa. Ella opto por entrar a estar fuera con ellos.

¿Watsu, has vuelto a olvidarte algo?

Shiho quiso desaparecer cuando vio aparecer a Shinichi con tan solo una toalla tapando su cintura. Ambos se sonrojaron hasta la punta de las orejas, pero Shiho no desaprovecho la oportunidad y analizo al chico. Su buena forma se notaba en cada uno de sus músculos. Cuando finalmente pudo reaccionar, se medio volteo.

L..lo siento, yo no quería...me dijeron que podía entrar.

T...tr...tranquila, ya me los conozco. Enseguida me visto.

Shinichi salió de la ducha con tan mala suerte que piso una pastilla de jabón que había en el suelo fue a caer justo encima de Shiho. Esto aumento el grado de sonrojo de ambos. Sus corazones latían desbocados.

"_¿Se puede saber que estas haciendo Shinichi?¿Por qué no te mueves? Pero es que se esta tan bien así...con su rostro tan cerca del mío...¡Un momento!¿En que estoy pensando?¿Desde cuando pienso en Shiho de esa forma? ¡Mierda! Es que no puedo evitarlo, sus labios tan cerca de los míos...vamos, admítelo Shinichi, hace meses que lo sabes...que empezaste a olvidar a Ran y amarla a ella"_

"_¿Pero que narices hace Kudo?¿Por qué no se mueve? ¿Eh? ¡Si ahora aun se a acercado mas a mi!¿Se puede saber que tiene este chico en la cabeza? ¡Joder! Sus labios están demasiado cerca de los míos...maldito idiota, si sigue así..."_

Kudo..¿Podrías sa...

Nunca sabremos que iba a decir Shiho, porque en esos momentos sus labios fueron silenciados por los del joven detective. Aquel era el primer beso para ambos, un beso tierno y dulce que con el tiempo se fue convirtiendo en apasionado. Al principio, Shiho no sabia que hacer, pero finalmente no pudo...tener así al chico que amaba...y empezó a corresponderle el beso. Estaban profundizando aquel beso cuando escucharon un ruido, y temiendo que alguien los descubriera en una situación tan embarazados, ambos se separaron bruscamente, completamente rojos. Sus corazones latían con tanta fuerza que por un momento pensaron que se les iba a salir del pecho.

Shinichi salió de encima de Shiho y los dos se incorporaron.

L..l..lo...lo siento...Ai-Chan- dijo tras un largo e incomodo silencio Shinichi- Yo no quería...yo no...

¿Dejémoslo eh?- Shiho sonrió irónicamente- Ambos nos hemos dejado llevar por la situación y ya esta, vístete, te espero fuera.

Shiho había recuperado su expresión habitual. Shinichi asintió sonrojado y Shiho se fue fuera a esperarle. Acababa de salir cuando vio a Heiji Hattori y Kazuha Toyama acercándose.

¡Ey! Buenas Shiho-Chan 0- dijo Hattori alegremente. Heiji y " Ai Haibara" habían tenido que pasar largas horas juntos junto con "Conan" para atrapar a la Organización de los Hombres de Negro, y podría decirse que eran amigos, aunque Shiho no tenia tanta intimidad con el como con Shinichi. Sin embargo, la alegría y vitalidad del joven detective de Osaka habían ayudado y alegrado en mas de una ocasión a Shiho. Se atrevería a decir que Heiji tenia incluso más relación con ella que con Ran.

Buenas Heiji-Kun- Kazuha la miro de una forma muy fea y luego se engancho al brazo de Heiji. Este enseguida entendió.

Te presento a Kazuha. Kazu, esta es Shiho, una amiga.

Encantada- dijo secamente Shiho- ¿Es tu chica?

Heiji se sonrojo y balbuceo algo que Shiho interpreto como un "sí".

¿Dónde esta neechan?- pregunto finalmente Kazuha.

Si buscas a Mouri, creo que tenia entrenamiento de karate. Si vas al gimnasio seguramente la encontraras, según me dijo Kudo, Suzuki también esta con ella, tengo entendido de que os conocéis (N.A.: Sonoko y Kazuha)

Voy a buscarla- dijo finalmente Kazuha, y partió camino del gimnasio.

¿Y que te cuentas Shiho-Chan?- pregunto alegremente el chico de Osaka.

Nah, aburrida como una ostra. Hoy a sido mi primer día de instituto, y empiezo a arrepentirme de haber hecho caso a Shinichi. ¿Y tu? No me comentaste que tuvieras novia.

¿Qué pasa?¿Querías salir tu conmigo :D? Si quieres dejo a Kazu por ti preciosa ;)

Me rindo, me has descubierto detective.

Ambos se quedaron mirando y luego estallaron a carcajadas.

Bonita manera de eludir a mi pregunta ¿Tanto te avergüenza hablar de tu chica?

Heiji se sonrojo, y Shiho sonrió. En ese momento apareció Shinichi, ya vestido. Por unos momentos no dijo nada ¿Por qué Shiho estaba sonriéndole a Hattori y este se sonrojaba de esa manera? Una oleada de celos invadió a nuestro joven detective, que enseguida se recrimino por ello. Heiji lo vio y se acerco a el sonriente. Shiho se giro, y así que ambos se miraron, Shinichi se sonrojo por completo y Shiho solo un poco, pero no tardo en adoptar su expresión fría y serena.

Llevaban 10 minutos hablando animadamente cuando llegaron las chicas.

Heiji, nosotros nos vamos a...

Comprar y hablar, hablar y comprar, comprar y hablar- Heiji no dejo acabar a Kazuha- En ese caso, te paso a buscar a casa de Ran-Chan a las 11.00 de la noche, vale?

Vale.

Oye Shiho ¿Quieres venirte con nosotras?- pregunto amablemente Ran.

Shiho tiene otros intereses que no son hablar y comprar, así que se viene con nosotros ¿verdad que si Shiho-Chan?- bromeo Shinichi abrazándola amistosamente. Ella lo miro de forma simbólica y el chico rió. Ran observaba la escena celosa.

Venga, nos vemos, adiós.

De camino a casa de Shinichi, se cruzaron con Genta, Ayumi y Mitsuhiko. Este último se sonrojo al ver a Shiho.

¿Qué te pasa Mitsuhiko?-pregunto inocentemente Ayumi.

Nada, es que esa chica me ha recordado a Haibara.

La verdad es que se le parece. Seguro que cuando Ai sea grande será tan guapa como esa chica.

Vaya, veo que tu admirador sigue siéndote fiel, pervertidora de menores- le dijo una vez alejados Shinichi a Shiho.

¿Qué pasa Kudo?¿Celoso? Además, te recuerdo que Ayumi sigue esperando el regreso de su amado Conan, así que estamos igual.

"_-¿Qué pasa Kudo?¿Celoso?_- Shinichi no podía sacarse esas frases de la cabeza. Recordó el día en que se entero que a Mitsuhiko le gustaba Ai. En aquel momento, sin saber muy bien porque, se puso celoso y le dijo a Mitsuhiko que olvidara a Ai. Ahora comprendía porque, el se había enamorado de ella, por mucho que le costara reconocerlo, estaba enamorado de Shiho.

Finalmente llegaron a casa de Shinichi.

¿Quieres entrar a casa?- le pregunto Shinichi a Shiho.

¿Para ver como se pasan la tarde hablando de sus casos? Nah, me gustan los misterios, pero no tanto como a vosotros. Además, tengo que ir a comprar las cosas para la cena. Bueno, nos vemos, me ha gustado verte Heiji-Kun.

Mañana te paso a buscar para ir al instituto ¿vale?

Vale.

Shinichi se quedo mirando a la chica hasta que esta entro en casa de Agase. Luego se volteo y junto con Heiji entro en su casa. Ambos dejaron las mochilas de cualquier manera en el suelo y fueron al comedor y se sentaron en el sofá.

Bueno ¿vas a contármelo?- pregunto finalmente Heiji.

¿El que?

Lo que sucede entre Shiho-Chan y tu

En ese momento Shinichi se puso de todos los colores.

¡No sucede nada!

Oh vamos Kudo, ¿has olvidado que soy detective? Te has pasado toda la tarde mirándola de forma rara y se te nota que te gusta.

Shinichi se hundió en el mullido sofá, rojo como un tomate.

Arghhh ¡es que no se que me pasa! Aún me cuesta admitirme a mi mismo que estoy enamorado de Shiho-Chan...todo este tiempo, yo solo he amado a Ran...ella era mi sueño...quería encontrar un antídoto para poder volver a ser yo y declararme así que volviera a la normalidad...sin embargo...- permaneció callada.

Sin embargo, ha pasado casi dos meses y sigues sin declararte.

Es que no quiero herirla...decirte que aun la amo como antes seria una mentira enorme...no se como fue, ni cuando...pero cuando quise darme cuenta, mis sentimientos por Ran se habían enfriado...y solo podía pensar en Shiho...

Ya veo...¿ y piensas decírselo a Shiho?

¿¡Tu estas loco? La fría y calculadora Shiho desprecia- hombres nunca saldría con alguien como yo...

Yo creo que ella también esta enamorada de ti, pero piensa que tu aún amas a Ran-Chan...

Shinichi sonrió irónico.

¿Shiho enamorada de mi? Eso seria mucho soñar...- Shinichi pareció dudar antes de formular la siguiente pregunta- ¿Y tu?¿Qué tal con Kazu-Chan...?La...¿La amas?

Heiji perdió su sonrisa y un expresión melancólica y triste se apodero de sus ojos verdes.

La quiero...pero querer no es amar. Tal vez le estoy haciendo más daño a si, no lo se, pero ella lo sabe Kudo, ella sabe que sigo amándola, que no la he olvidado ni un solo día...y aún así, sigue a mi lado...creo que permanecer con ella es lo mínimo que puedo hacer...quien sabe, tal vez algún día cicatrizaran las heridas y seré capaz de amarla plenamente- esto ultimo Heiji no lo dijo muy convencido.

¿Sabes?- la voz de Heiji poco a poco se iba desquebrajando- No ahí un una sola noche en la que no recuerde aquel día...no ahí ningún día en que no recuerde lo vivido juntos...y no ahí ningún segundo en que no piense en ella...

Shinichi ahora también se veía triste. Los ojos de Heiji estaban cristalizados. Shinichi puso una mano en su hombro a modo de consuelo.

Continuaron hablando toda la tarde, hasta que finalmente, cansados, encendieron la TV, pero de que no se mueren a causa de un infarto cardiaco cuando vieron lo que transmitían en aquel momento. Últimamente Heiji y Shinichi salían mucho en los medios de comunicación. Habían resuelto muchos casos juntos, algunos muy importantes o complicados, que no habrían podido resolver por separado. La gente ya los conocía como "El Dúo de Detectives" y raramente se veía que uno solucionara un caso sin el otro. Además eran jóvenes y guapos, lo que atraía a la mayoría de adolescentes femeninas. Eso hacia que siempre salieran en las noticias, pero sin embargo, aquella vez sus rostros estaban en un programa del corazón.

En el plato había el presentador, un chico algo alto, rubito y de ojos castaños. A su derecha, cuatro de aquellas personas que por perseguir a los famosos y sacar sus trapos sucios se autodenominan "periodistas". A la izquierda, una chica de unos 26 años, algo bajita, morena y de ojos azules. Se llamaba Aya Hoshi. En la pantalla que tenían de fondo no paraban de pasar imágenes de los dos chicos juntos, algunas de ellas tomadas sin que ellos se dieran cuenta. Eran fotos que nunca habían visto, de los dos en el centro recreativo, paseando, jugando a fútbol, comprando libros, etc

En la pantalla, en letras rosas, ponía : _Shinichi Kudo y Heiji Hattori ¿novios?_

-- En TV --

_Aya ¿Estas segura de que tus afirmaciones son ciertas?- pregunto uno de los "periodistas"_

_Si, absolutamente segura. Durante estas ultimas semanas, me he dedicado a seguirles. No ahí ni una sola semana que no queden como mínimo un par de días por motivos que no están relacionados con sus casos. Pasan largas horas juntos en diferentes actividades y luego van a casa de uno u otro y se encierran durante horas, a veces Heiji a llegado a pasar un fin de semana entero en casa de Shinichi._

_¿Y tu teoría de la cuestión es...?_

_Esta claro: Heiji y Shinichi mantienen una relación sentimental en secreto, y aprovechan los momentos que están solos en la casa de Kudo para dedicarse a sus acciones de pareja...Yo creo que en ese tiempo que estuvo desaparecido, Kudo conoció a Hattori, se enamoraron, y entonces el dejo aquel caso que le mantenía alejado para poder estar más tiempo con su pareja sentimental. No solo están las imágenes, sino numerosas facturas de teléfono pues por lo visto cuando no se ven estos dos jóvenes pasan horas y horas hablando por teléfono._

_¿Tienes pruebas de su homosexualidad? Pues por lo que tengo entendido, Hattori esta saliendo con una chica de su misma edad, Toyama..._

_La relación sentimental de Hattori con Toyama no es más que una tapadera...Shinichi Kudo tiene a sus padres de Nueva York y además estos son mas "liberales" así que no tiene que tener una "tapadera" pero Heizo Hattori, el padre de Heiji, es un hombre mucho más severo y tradicional, y es posible que no permitiera esta relación. Por eso Heiji finge estar saliendo con Toyama..._

_¿Estas segura? He estado buscando, y meses antes de la aparición de Kudo, Hattori estuvo saliendo con una chica...su nombre era...Touko Hyu..._

**Notas de la Autora:** Holaaaa! Que tal? Espero que el fic les este gustando, jeje. A ver, este fic, como ya pone en el summary va a ser un Shiho / Shinichi y aunque Heiji recordara un viejo amor, más tarde acabara en un Heiji / Kazuha

La verdad es que la idea del programa de TV no acaba de convencerme del todo pero me iba bastante bien para ciertas cosas que sucederan más adelante...jeje, no mucho pero bueno... De momento no puedo poner mucha cosa más, nos vemos en el proximo capitulo, besos!

**Proximo capitulo:** _Encantada de haber pasado el dia contigo, chico misterioso...Mi nombre es Heiji Hattori, siento el malentendido...Yo me llamo Touko Hyu, encantada..._


	2. Touko Hyu

-Heiji ¿Estas saliendo conmigo por compasión o porque me amas?

_Un espeso silencio se apodero del lugar...el joven detective medito antes de darle una respuesta a la chica...no quería herirla pero..._

_-No...no estoy contigo por compasión...pero tampoco porque te ame...te quiero, pero querer no es amar..._

-¿Por qué?¿Por qué Heiji?¿Por qué no eres capaz de amarme?- su voz resquebrajada, lagrimas rodando por sus sonrosadas mejillas.

El chico apretó los puños con fuerza mientras permanecía en silencio...

-¿Es por **ella**?¡ Dime que era lo que **ella** tenia para que la ames incluso ahora! ¡Haría cualquier cosa por conseguir tu amor!- la chica empezó a llorar con más intensidad y luego se aferró con fuerza al jersey del chico- ¡Quiero que me ames!¡Quiero sentirme amada!

Heiji la abrazo compasivo.

-Lo siento...créeme que me gustaría complacerte...no puedo soportar verte llorar de esa manera por mi culpa...pero no se como hacerlo, lo e intentado miles de veces...pero soy incapaz de olvidarla...soy incapaz de dejar de amarla...-esto último lo dijo en un susurro.

-¿Sabes? Antes yo no comprendía que era lo que tenia de especial...pero después cuando hablo conmigo...comprendí porque la amabas...- Heiji permaneció en silencio, sus ojos habían adoptado una expresión triste y melancólica- Si yo...si yo hiciera lo mismo que hizo ella por ti...¿me amarías?

Heiji agrando los ojos sobresaltado.

-Ni...ni se te ocurra hacer tal locura...ni siquiera lo pienses...-dijo alarmado, luego se puso triste de nuevo- Aquello fue una estupidez, nunca tendría que haberlo hecho...

Kazuha lo abrazo.

-Lo siento, te he hecho recordar algo muy doloroso para ti...perdóname.

**CAPITULO 2- TOUKO HYU**

-Hattori, necesito tu ayuda...

Shibuya, 9.30 de la mañana.

Shinichi Kudo, un atractivo joven de 17 años, estaba al lado de Hachiko, la estatua del perro que habían en Shibuya, lugar de encuentro para la juventud. Grupos de amigas o parejas se encontraban allí. Nuestro protagonista movía un pie nervioso a la vez que no paraba de mirarse el reloj.

-¡SHIN!

Antes de que tuviera tiempo de ver quien le llamaba, alguien se abalanzo sobre el abrazándolo efusivamente. Cuando aquel "alguien" se separo Shinichi se sonrojo ante tal visión. Se trataba de una atractiva chica de larga y sedosa cabellera rubia y profundos ojos verde esmeralda. Era bastante alta para su condición de mujer. Estaba bastante morena. Llevaba una camiseta sin mangas negra bastante arrapada a su cuerpo y una minifaldilla tejana que relucía sus sinuosas curvas(la camiseta tenia un anilla en el centro con una cinta que iba atada al cuello)

-Hola Touko-Chan, me alegro de verte- dijo Shinichi con una sonrisa, y luego abrazo amistosamente a la chica y le dio dos besos en la mejilla.

-Yo también, me moría de ganas de volverte a ver. ¡Tienes que contarme un montón de cosas! Y yo también claro.

-Cierto, pero no creo que este sea el mejor lugar ¿Dónde te apetece ir?

Después de meditarlo unos minutos, ambos jóvenes decidieron ir al centro comercial a la planta de libros. Ambos querían comprarse algún buen libro de misterio. Al salir, iban bastante cargados de libros (cada uno se había comprado unos 10 libros) Pasaron una tarde muy agradable, charlando animadamente de sus hazañas. Touko se había ido a Francia a estudiar y tenia un montón de anécdotas para contar, pues en Francia solo había internados, y bastante estrictos, y claro, la chica era demasiado revoltosa como para seguir las normas...

-Oye Touko ¿Cómo es que has tardado tanto en volver? Un año es mucho tiempo y te extrañe...

Touko sonrió.

-Yo también, pero es que debido a mi "horrible comportamiento", según palabras textuales de la directora, era recomendable que me castigaran a pasar las vacaciones allí...fue muy aburrido...

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

-Bueno, un gran numero de cosas, supongo...alguna que otra pequeña broma...aunque la verdad es que exageraron mucho...a eso se le sumo un caso en el que contrataron mis servicios como detective...fue complicado y me llevo mucho tiempo resolverlo...aquello retraso mi regreso más de lo deseado.

-Tendría que ser un caso difícil si a ti te costo tanto solucionarlo. Ya me explicaras los detalles con más calma.

-La verdad es que si que fue bastante difícil, porque el mensaje cifrado de la victima estaba a medias, intentaron quemarlo, y además estaba escrito en alemán...pero un compañero de clase me presto un diccionario de alemán.

-¿Asesino?

-La hermana.

Después del centro comercial, fueron a una heladería donde Shinichi invito a Touko a un helado.

-¿Y que tal te va con Ran-Chan?¿Ya te has declarado?- Shinichi se atraganto con su refresco y se sonrojo.

-¡Claro que no!

Touko suspiro y lo miro divertida.

-Con lo valiente que siempre demuestras ser en tus casos y te da miedo declararte a Ran-Chan...

-No se trata de miedo...sino de encontrar el momento, no?

-Lo que tu digas...

-¿Y tu?

Touko lo miro y encaro una ceja.

-¿Y yo que...?

Shinichi sonrió diabólicamente.

-Pues que tal te va en el terreno sentimental...

-Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que corte con Peter porque me puso los cuernos con otra...todo bien...

-No pareces muy afectada...

-Nunca llegue a amarle...salí con el porque se paso cuatro meses detrás mío...

Cuando la chica volvió a su helado, Shinichi sonrió satisfecho...

-¿Y has resuelto muchos casos en Francia a parte del mensaje cifrado en alemán?

-Algunos...el último fue tres días antes de regresar...creí que tendría que atrasar mi retorno por culpa de ese caso...pero al final resulto fácil...gracias al muerto, claro...

-¿Otro asesinato?

-Oui. La victima era un compañero de clase, la asesina, su novia...

-Vaya...

-Por cierto, hablando de casos y todo eso...¿Es cierto eso que me han dicho de que el idiota de Mouri se ha vuelto muy popular como detective?

Shinichi se puso algo nervioso y tenso...

-Si, eso parece...

Touko resoplo disgustada.

-No se como se lo habrá hecho, si es idiota...también me comentaron que ahí un chico de Osaka que esta considerado tu máximo rival, el mejor detective del Oeste, y tu, el mejor detective del Este...¿Cómo se llamaba...?

-Heiji Hattori- respondió Shinichi rápidamente- Sí, nos conocemos y hemos resuelto algunos casos juntos, nos compenetramos bien, la gente nos considera rivales pero en realidad somos amigos...Aunque en realidad él es mejor que yo...

-¿De verdad?¡Pues algún día tienes que presentármelo! Me gustaría conocerlo...- dijo Touko con una amplia sonrisa.

Shinichi se sonrojo y asintió en silencio.

-Por cierto, un día de estos me gustaría ir a visitar a Agase, hace mucho que no le veo...

-Pues ¿que te parece si otro día vamos los dos a hacerle una visita?

-¡Genial! Ya de paso podemos aprovechar y me quedo a dormir a tu casa para poder estar toda la noche hablando,¡¡que en un día no puedo contarte todo lo que me ha pasado en un año!

Detuvieron su placido paseo al ver la puerta de un salón recreativo, se miraron, sonrieron, y se lanzaron los dos a toda velocidad hacia el interior del salón recreativo. Como si de una sola persona se tratara, los dos fueron simultáneamente al simulador de una moto de trial, se subieron, y empezaron a competir entre ellos. Los dos eran muy buenos y pronto varios curiosos se pararon a su alrededor para observar el duelo.

De las motos pasaron a un simulador con pistolas, después a unos skiis, una tabla de snow, un partido de fútbol y una cancha de básquet, para terminar con una mini partida a la bolera. Al salir, Touko llevaba con ella un enorme peluche en forma de perro que Shinichi había ganado y más tarde se lo había regalado.

-¡Oh! El tiempo pasa volando cuando te lo pasas bien, llevamos aquí más de dos horas y tengo la sensación de que no hace ni dos minutos que he entrado- dijo Touko alegre.

-Cierto, hacia mucho que no me divertía tanto en un salón recreativo.

-¡Muchísimas gracias por el peluche Shin!

Shinichi le sonrío con ternura a su prima.

-¿Y ahora que podríamos hacer?

-Pues no she, jeje, hace mucho que no paseo por Shibuya. Últimamente las Gals aún aumentado y eso lo hace mas divertido.

-Por cierto, tengo que regalarle un libro a un amigo y no se cual comprarle que no tenga ya, somos demasiado parecidos y nos gustan los mismos libros.

-¿Hablas del famoso Hattori?

-Yes.

-Pues yo te recomendaría "La Sombra del Viento", es de un tipo de misterio distinto al que tu estas acostumbrado, historias del pasado que se cruzan, personajes relacionados entre sí...pero es realmente interesante.

-¿De quien es?

-De Carlos Ruiz Zafon.

-Gracias, ya lo buscare.

-Podrías haberlo comprado cuando nos hemos metido en la librería, baka.

-Aún falta mucho para su cumpleaños.

-De hecho, para el tuyo también falta poco ¿no?

-Sí.

-Que curioso, os parecéis tanto que incluso nacisteis por la misma época...- Shinichi no lo notó, pero Touko esto lo dijo de una forma un tanto enigmática y misteriosa, sonriendo de forma extraña.

Fueron a pasear por Shihuya, miraron los escaparates de varias tiendas y hicieron algunas compras. Entraron en una tienda deportiva, Shinichi se compro una pelota de fútbol y Touko salió con una de voleibol.

-Explícame cosas de tus últimos casos Shin, que no me has hablado de ellos...

-Es que tenia tantas cosas por decirte, que esperaba quedar otro día para dedicarnos a hablar únicamente de nuestros casos...aunque la verdad es que últimamente no he hecho mucho, porque ando metido en unas investigaciones...

-¿Qué investigaciones? Tal vez pueda ayudarte...

-Gracias, pero quiero resolverlo yo solo, es orgullo personal, ya te lo explicare cuando acabe, pero mi último caso fue descifrar un código secreto que el difunto había dejado. El código indicaba el lugar donde guardaba su mayor tesoro...luego también estuvo metido en un caso sucedido en Osaka con un policía que buscaba venganza...

La tarde se acababa y pronto ambos deberían de volver a sus casas.

-Bueno ¿y si por ultimo vamos al parque?- propuso Touko. Shinichi acepto y ambos se adentraron en el parque. Se sentaron en el césped, cerca de una preciosa fuente con la estatua de una diosa griega (Atenea) en el centro. Touko se tumbo placidamente. Shinichi observaba a la chica en silencio, sin perder detalle de nada...sus gestos, su mirada, su sonrisa...Finalmente la chica se levanto y se acerco a la fuente. Le hizo señales a Shinichi para que la siguiera, y cuando este se aproximo, sonrió traviesa y empezó a tirar-le agua.

-¡Ei Touko!¡No vale! Eso es trampa- se quejaba Shinichi entre risas. Finalmente decidió cobrarse su venganza y empezar a tirar-le agua a la chica el también. Cuando acabaron de su pequeña "batalla campal" ambos estaban mojados de pies a cabezas, pero poco les importo, pues se habían divertido como nunca.

-¡Mira como me he puesto! Y todo por tu culpa

-¡No te quejes que has empezado tu!

-Pero yo soy una dama y no deberías tratarme así- respondió la chica sacándole la lengua.

Ambos se pusieron a caminar y acabaron en el mirador del parque. El mirador estaba situado en un acantilado que daba a un bosque. Touko se acerco a la barandilla y se apoyo en ella. Su expresión se torno más seria mientras miraba los tenues rayos de sol. Finalmente sonrió y luego dirigió sus preciosos ojos esmeralda hacia Shinichi, y clavo su mirada en la suya. Este se sonrojo a la vez que se ponía nervioso.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de irse. Encantada de haber pasado la tarde contigo, chico misterioso...

Shinichi palideció y se puso nervioso. En aquel instante recordó algo...

-- Recuerdo --

-Hattori, necesito que me ayudes...- Heiji se extraño, Kudo parecía verdaderamente preocupado y nervioso.

-Explícate mejor Kudo.

-Veras, des de pequeño que me he llevado muy bien con mi prima. Solo es un año más pequeña que yo y tenemos los mismos gustos, ella se pasaba todo el día en mi casa, podría decirse que nos hemos criado juntos y prácticamente somos como hermanos...

-¿Por qué me cuentas esto?

-Cállate y espera a que acabe...Hace tres años, ella se fue a estudiar a Francia, pero eso no fue un impedimento pues siempre que podía venia a Japón...a veces solo un fin de semana, otras dos meses...aprovechábamos para estar juntos todo el tiempo posible antes de que ella tuviera que volver a Francia...pero hace ya casi un año que no viene porque ha tenido muchos problemas...

-Cada vez entiendo menos a donde quieres llegar...

-Veras, ella finalmente a podido regresar a Japón, y ayer me llamo, quiere que nos veamos...

-Pues fácil, dile que no puedes porque estas metido en un caso...

-No es tan sencillo, si le digo eso ella sospecharía, siempre que venia cancelaba todo lo que tuviera que hacer por ella...además, es tan buen detective como tu o como yo y diría de ayudarme en el caso...

-¿Y si le explicas la verdad?

-A ella no puedo hacerlo...la expondría a un doble peligro...por un lado, si la organización se entera y me descubre, la matarían, y por otro Touko es la persona más curiosa y temerosa que conozco, así que no tardaría en ponerse a investigar a los Hombres de Negro exponiéndose al peligro...

-¿Y entonces...?

-Quiero que te hagas pasar por mi. Disfrázate de Shinichi Kudo y queda con ella...por favor...

La voz suplicante de Shinichi acabo por convencer al chico de Osaka.

-Ok, pero como sabré que es ella?

-Tranquilo, ella se lanzara sobre ti...

-¿Eh?

-Nada, ya lo entenderás...lo que si debes saber es que mi prima se llama Touko, Touko Hyu, y ves con cuidado, es muy astuta, no será fácil engañarla...

-- Fin de Recuerdo --

-¿Chico misterioso? No soy ningún chico misterioso primita.

-O vamos ¿de verdad os pensabais que no me daría cuenta? Des de el primer momento en que te he visto esperándome al lado de Hachiko he sabido que tu no eras Shinichi...- Touko sonrió- Aunque te hayas maquillado, tienes la piel más oscura, Shinichi nunca hubiera admitido que quería declarase a Ran, en la tienda de deportes, se habría extrañado de mi compra, pues odio el voleibol, y lo que practico es el básquet, la quitación y la natación, y sobretodo...nunca hubiera dicho que un rival suyo era mejor que él...no se que se trae mi primo entre manos, pero ya la vale, podría habérmelo explicado...egoísta ;p

Heiji agacho la cabeza sintiéndose culpable, por algún motivo, odiaba haber quedado como un mentiroso delante de Touko. Se quito el maquillaje, la peluca y las lentillas.

-Lo siento, este soy yo...Solo lo hice porque Kudo me lo pidió como un favor especial...entendería que me despreciaras y que no quisieras ni verme por haberme portado tan mal contigo...pero quiero que sepas que me lo he pasado muy bien contigo y que me caes muy bien...Bueno, adiós...- cuando dijo esto ultimo Heiji sonrió de forma extraña y dio media vuelta y empezó a irse.

-Bueno...podría perdonarte si me dices tu verdadero nombre, no puedo llamarte siempre "chico misterioso", no? ;)

Heiji se volteo a mirarla sorprendido y feliz..

-Claro, me llamo Heiji Hattori

-Yo Touko Hyu, encantada :D

-Lo mismo digo...

-¿Y bien? ¿Cuándo volvemos a vernos?¿ Mañana te va bien?

-Mañana me va perfecto.

**Notas de la Autora: **Hola Aquí tienen el segundo capitulo, espero que les haya gustado. Como verán, iré alternando un capitulo en el tiempo "presente" con los capítulos que expliquen los recuerdos de Heiji...el inicio de cada capitulo en cursiva es la continuación del siguiente capitulo...a ver si me explico, lo escrito en cursiva en el cap. 1 al inicio, lo veréis en el capitulo 3, lo que he escrito en cursiva en este capitulo, se vera en el capitulo 4 y así sucesivamente... A los fans de H y K, tranquilos, acabaran muy juntitos (aprovechad pues no suelo hacer historias sobre estos dos...)

Siento la ENORME tardanza, pero es que perdí el capitulo porque formatee el ordenador y luego no recordaba como me había quedado...siento sin acordarme mucho y no estoy del todo satisfecha, pero no quería retrasarme más...Ademas me ha quedado algo cortito, así que pido dos veces perdon.

**Contestación a los RR: **

**Michel888**

Muchas gracias, me alegra de que te haya gustado, jeje. No, lo de Shinichi xr Heiji luego tendrá más sentido, pero de momento no puedo revelar muchas cosas...Kazuha y Ran no acabaran juntas xD pero porque Heiji acabara con Kazuha, y Shinichi con Shiho, Ran también tendrá un novio...pero ese es secreto. Como ya he puesto arriba, Heiji esta y estuvo enamorado de Touko, pero estará enamorado de Kazuha en un futuro.

**Marce-breeze**

Hola, en primer lugar gracias por dejar un RR, yo antes tb era super fan de Ran y Shinichi, pero cuando aparecio Ai le cogio mucho cariño, ademas de que encontraba poco original aquello: Ran tiene a Shinichi, Heiji a Kazuha y Kaito a Aoko, todos ellos amigos de la infancia, buff... puede que si que me pase lo que tu dices, intentare evitarlo, aunque mi intención ha sido poner a Ran como amable y Shiho mantener su carácter borde y distante con los demás mientras fuera amable con Shinichi para que cuadrara más..y a lo mejor he exagerado porque estoy un poco hastiada de "santa Ran", no tengo nada en contra de ella, pero siempre es perfecta, dulce, amable, sus fallos son pocos y ademas sin llegar a considerarse fallos sino carisma para el personaje...y me quemaban los fics que ponían a Shiho de mala traicionera, yo es que acabe por no creerme el personaje de Ran, era demasiado perfecto, pero intentare corregir ese fallo, mercis nn

**Sherryhaibara**

KONI! Uoo, una fan de Shiho/Shin ¡! Jeje, somos pocas :D a las demás les gusta mi fic pero son Ran x Shinichi 4ever xD El final es mas retorcido de lo que parece de momento, o al menos si llevo a cabo lo que tengo en mente de forma que me convenza...y siento haber tardado tanto en seguir, pero tranquila, dentro de dos días a lo mucho tendrás ya el capi.3

**JKRanIV**

Hello! La verdad es que me alegra mucho de que a fans de Shinichi x Ran como vosotras les guste mi fic que es un S/S, tenia miedo de una reacción negativa...pero estoy muy feliz, jeje  Arigatou!

**PaLiTo**

Mi primer RR! Muchas gracias, me hizo ilu :D Intentare seguir tu consejo y "equilibrarlo", aunque inevitablemente Shiho saldrá más que Ran, Ran también tiene reservado algunos capis y algunos momentos no necesariamente largos pero si importantes...


	3. Yo te amo, Shinichi

_-Espero que no te hayas olvidado de mi, joven detective..._

_-¿¡GIN?- aquello no le gustaba en absoluto, seguro que Gin quería vengarse..._

_-Exacto..._

_-¿Qué es lo que quieres?_

_-...pensaba que tal vez quisieras negociar conmigo..._

_-Yo no negocio con alguien como tu- se apresuro a decir acalorado._

_-Tal vez cambies de idea...creo que ahora mismo yo tengo algo que te interesa conservar..._

_Shinichi se puso nervioso, aquello no le gustaba..._

_-No me hagas reír, tu no puedes tener nada que me pueda inte...-Gin no le dejo acabar la frase._

_-...Sherry..._

_Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo mientras el miedo se apoderaba de cada centímetro de su ser, empezó a temblar asustado...ella no..._

_-..Veo que te has quedado sin palabras...- a Shinichi no le costo imaginarse a Gin sonriendo- Entonces yo tenia razón y SI que tengo algo que te interesa..._

_-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- consiguió decir finalmente con el corazón desbocado._

_-Ya te he dicho, negociar...tu vida por la suya...ella se salva, tu mueres...es un buen trato ¿no?_

_Shinichi agrando los ojos._

_-¿Co..como se que sigue con vida?-pregunto finalmente._

_-Simplemente, no lo sabes..._

**CAPITULO 3- YO TE AMO, SHINICHI...**

Des de el sofá, ambos chicos se tensaron al escuchar aquel nombre...una oleada de tristeza les invadió...la imagen de una hermosa chica de cabello rubio y ojos verdes con una tierna sonrisa invadió la mente de ambos...Shinichi observo como Heiji apretaba los puños con fuerza...Mientras, en TV.

-- En TV --

_¿Estas segura? He estado buscando, y meses antes de la aparición de Kudo, Hattori estuvo saliendo con una chica...su nombre era...Touko Hyu..._

_Estoy completamente segura...respecto a Hyu, ya os lo he dicho, a mi manera de ver, Kudo y Hattori se conocieron antes de la reaparición de Kudo, así que es bastante probable que también se tratase de una simple tapadera, Heiji ha estado jugando con las dos, con Toyama y con Hyu, antes de aquel terrible suceso ya había rumores de ruptura, así que seguro que a Hattori le favoreció que Hyu terminara de aquella forma..._

Aquello fue mas de los que Heiji podía escuchar, apretaba los puños con tanta fuerza que se estaba dejando marcas, pero no le importo, ambos miraban a la pantalla enfurecidos. Heiji se levanto y apago la televisión, luego fue hasta su mochilla y rebusco hasta encontrar el móvil.

-¿Papa? Sí, soy yo...sí, yo también los he visto...exacto, muy bien, nos vemos.

Shinichi lo miraba des de el sofá, se secó rápidamente las lagrimas, no podía permitir que lo viera así...ambos lo habían pasado muy mal, pero Heiji lo había presenciado todo...y aquello había dejado secuelas en el chico...

-¿Qué ha dicho tu padre?

-Que va a denunciar a la periodista y a la cadena por difundir información falsa- repuso el otro tranquilamente. En aquel instante sonó el timbre. Shinichi fue a abrir seguido de Heiji, en la puerta estaban Kazuha y Ran...respiraban con grandes bocanadas y sudaban..habían venido corriendo...

-¿Os habéis enterado?- pregunto Ran cuando recupero el aliento.

-Sí, pero tranquilas, no estamos saliendo- repuso Heiji con una mueca. Shinichi sonrió, su amigo siempre intentaba sonreír, incluso en las peores situaciones...

-¡No es eso!- exclamo Kazuha, y por primera vez, los chicos se dieron cuenta de la expresión de miedo que lucían las caras de las dos chicas.

-Ellos, ellos están fuera y...y..- Ran temblaba.

-Calmaos, será mejor que entremos dentro y allí ya nos lo diréis- dijo Heiji tranquilamente.

-¡No podemos calmarnos!¡Estáis en peligro idiotas!¡Gin ha escapado!- grito finalmente Kazuha.

Heiji y Shinichi recibieron la noticia con un fuerte shock, les costo un rato asimilar lo dicho por Kazuha...ambas chicas, aunque desconocían la verdad respecto a Conan, sabían que ambos habían conseguido desmantelar la organización. Aquella semana no se hablaba de otra cosa en la TV, y con un escalofrió, los dos recordaron los fríos ojos de Gin mientras se lo llevaba la policía, no había dicho nada...pero sus ojos desprendían una terrorífica sed de venganza...Si había escapado la más seguro era que intentara tomar represalias...

-Eso...no es posible...- mustió finalmente Shinichi. Instintivamente miro hacia la casa del doctor Agase, Heiji enseguida lo entendió.

-Será mejor que entremos y miremos las noticias- dijo finalmente Heiji con voz queda. Shinichi asintió en silencio y los 4 entraron al comedor. Pusieron las noticias y efectivamente, una fotografía de Gin cubría la pantalla, debajo, escrito con letras blancas: _Peligroso criminal se fuga de la cárcel. Aún se desconoce como lo consiguió, es peligroso, si lo veis, no intentéis detenerlo y llamad a la policía._

-¡Mierda!- murmuro Heiji visiblemente nervioso, luego apretó los puños con rabia- Ese desgraciado...no puedo creerme que haya escapado después de lo que hizo...tendría que haberlo matado...

Shinichi negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-Tu mismo me dijiste que ella no quiso...y se porque...por dolorosas que sean sus razones, un hombre no tiene derecho a arrebatarle la vida a otra persona...

-Lo se pero...

Heiji y Shinichi hicieron una mueca de dolor al recordarlo.

-Heiji, tu padre ya lo sabe, se lo han dicho cuando ha llegado, se ve que es el motivo de su visita a Tokio. Me ha llamado, dice que no nos movamos de casa de Kudo y que el vendrá a buscarnos- informo Kazuha ya más tranquila.

-Vale.

Un incomodo y tenso silencio se apodero de la sala, finalmente fue interrumpido por Ran.

-Por cierto ¿Qué es eso de que no sois novios?

-Una periodista del corazón, por lo visto se ha dedicado a seguirnos estos últimos meses y dice que mantenemos una relación sentimental- dijo Heiji con desgana.

Las dos chicas los miraron con ojos como platos y luego empezaron a reír, ante el sonrojo de los chicos, que protestaron enfadados.

-Bueno, al menos tu puedes decir que tienes a Kazu-Chan- dijo Ran sonriente.

-Nop, porque según ella estoy saliendo con Kazuha para encubrir mi homosexualidad a mi padre- Heiji hizo una mueca y las chicas rieron de nuevo. Solo Ran lo noto, pero un deje de tristeza se reflejo en los ojos de Kazuha.

En aquel momento llamaron al timbre. Todos salieron a ver quien era. Interiormente, Shinichi y Heiji tenían miedo de que no se tratase de Gin, pero era Heizo Hattori, el padre de Heiji.

-Bueno, supongo que ya sabéis la noticia. Kudo, mañana volveremos a venir, tu y Heiji tenéis que estaré protegidos, te pasaremos a buscar al salir del instituto y os llevaremos a comisaría ¿vale?

Shinichi asintió en silencio. Kazuha ya estaba en el coche.

-Bueno Kudo, nos vemos.

Ambos estrecharon sus manos y Heiji y su padre junto con Kazuha se fueron.

-Será mejor que te acompañe a casa- dijo Shinichi tranquilamente a Ran.

-Bueno, esto...antes, ahí algo que quería decirte...-Ran se sonrojo y Shinichi arqueo una ceja.

-------

Finalmente he podido comprar todos los ingredientes...cuando llegue a casa preparare la cena...a lo mejor tengo suerte y Shinichi se apunta a cenar...al fin y al cabo esta solo en aquella casa tan enorme, y así podrá probar los experimentos de Agase...creo que me pasare por su casa antes de ir a prepara la cena...seguro que aun sigue hablando de misteriosos con Hattori...no puedo evitar sonreír...

Aunque ahí algo que aún me ronda por la cabeza...¿por qué narices me beso esta mañana? El no es de los que actúa por impulsos en el terreno sentimental...y de hecho, tantas ganas que tenia de volver a ser Shinichi para declararse a Mouri, y aún no lo ha hecho...¿acaso el...?No, eso es una tontería, el gran detective Shinichi Kudo jamás se enamoraría de mi...pero puede que tenga alguna esperanza, quien sabe...

Ya estoy cerca de su casa, voy a asomarme...

_-Shinichi, yo te amo..._

No...esto no puede estar pasando...por favor que no le corresponda, por favor que no...¿Cómo no va a corresponderle? Lleva enamorado de ella des de que tiene uso de razón...soy una idiota...Shiho, solo una idiota como tu se habría podido hacer ilusiones..de hecho, ya lo sabia...pero si ya me lo esperaba...¿por qué tiemblo de esta manera?¿por qué me duele tanto el corazón...?¿por qué no puedo dejar de llorar? Tal vez, porque en el fondo de mi corazón, aun esperaba que el me correspondiera...imbecil...no quiero verlo, ver como se besan me duele, me hace daño...solo quiero correr, corres lo mas lejos posible de esa escena, no importa donde...ha empezado a llover, pero no me importa...ya nada me importa...

-------

_-Shinichi...yo te amo..._

Noto sus tibios labios sobre los míos, y por unos segundos, nos fundimos en un cálido beso...pero de repente una imagen invade mi mente y me separo bruscamente, interrumpiendo aquel beso.

Ella me mira extrañada...¿Por qué?¿Por qué en este momento me ha venido "ella" a la cabeza?¿Por qué me siento como si la estuviese traicionando cuando entre nosotros no ahí **nada**? Evidentemente se la respuesta...pero no quiero admitírmelo, al menos no por ahora.

-_Lo siento, tiempo atrás hubiera dado cualquier cosa por estar contigo, pero ahora yo...no puedo corresponderte...perdóname._

Lo siento, pero ya no siento por ti lo que sentía antes, mi amor se ha enfriado y ahora es simple amistad.

-_¿Amas a otra?¿Es eso?_

Su imagen vuelve a invadir mi mente e inevitablemente me sonrojo...Shinichi Kudo, no puedes seguir engañándote por mucho tiempo mas...

-_No...estoy seguro_- tartamudeo con dificultad- _Pero creo que s...s...sí_

-_¿Ella te corresponde?_

Sonrió irónico mientras bajo la cabeza ¿Ella enamorada de mi? Eso sería mucho soñar...

-_Entiendo...en ese caso, lucha por ella..._

Se despide de mi con una sonrisa, pero se que en el fondo esta destrozada y así que llegué a casa se pondrá a llorar...todo por mi culpa...lo siento...lo siento mucho, Ran, se que tu no te mereces sufrir de esta manera, eres la chica mas amable y dulce que conozco y me odiare a mi mismo el hacerte sufrir de esta manera...pero seria mas cruel por mi parte salir contigo sin amarte...

-------

Mientras reflexionaba en silencio, de repente Shinichi se acordó de una cosa.

-¡Mierda Gin!- enseguida se puso a correr en la dirección que había tomado la chica, y no le costo mucho encontrarla. Estaba parada en una pared, llorando en silencio mientras veía con ojos melancólicos las gotas de lluvia, que se fundían con sus lagrimas al llegar a su rostro.

-Ran yo...-mustió el chico dolido. Ran volteo sorprendida al verlo allí. Enseguida se secó las lágrimas con las mangas de su camisa y le dedico una tierna sonrisa.

-Tranquilo, no te preocupes, es solo que hacia tanto tiempo que estaba enamorada de ti...y hasta hace poco yo era la única chica con la que tenias una relación de confianza tan estrecha..que realmente llegue a pensarme que podrías amarme...que estúpida fui...

-No, tu no eres estúpida...en realidad, hace tiempo estaba enamorado de ti, te amaba más que a nada..pero conocí a otra chica y no se...todo fue muy confuso, incluso ahora no se con exactitud como paso todo y lo que siento..

-Esa chica...es Shiho...¿verdad?

Shinichi asintió en silencio, y un nuevo escalofrió lo recorrió.

-¡Mierda!¡Shiho también esta en peligro!¡Tengo que avisarla de que Gin ha escapado! Ran por favor, no puedo dejarte sola, pero también tengo miedo por Shiho, ven a mi casa y que tu padre te pase a buscar allí.

La chica se seco las pocas lágrimas que le quedaban y enseguida se vio arrastrada por Shinichi. El contacto de sus manos hizo que Ran enrojeciera un poco, pero no era momento de pensar en eso...Shinichi abrió con rapidez la puerta de su casa, le dijo a Ran que esperara y fue corriendo hasta casa del Doctor Agase. Llamo al timbre repetidas veces con insistencia, mientras cada vez se ponía más nervioso: des de que Ran y Kazuha les dieron la noticia había pasado mucho rato, tendría que haber ido enseguida en busca de Shiho, había sido un descuidado, y la chica podía estar en peligro...

"Calma Shinichi, seguro que esta dentro, jugando con su ordenador y sus formulas raras..."

La puerta se abrió, rebelando a un Agase algo confuso.

-No hacia falta tanta insistencia...vaya Shinichi, eres tu...

-¿Qué quieres decir con eres tu?¿A quien esperabas?

-A Shiho, salió a comprar las cosas para la cena, pero tarda mucho...estoy preocupado.

Shinichi noto como si le golpearan en el estomago. No, aquello no podía estar pasando...

-¡Mierda! Doctor, vaya a mi casa, allí esta Ran, ya le explicara lo que pasa.

Y sin más explicaciones y dejando a un confundido doctor Agase, salió corriendo calle abajo. Mientras corría por las calles eligiendo donde seguir al azar, marco el numero de Heiji en el móvil.

-¿Qué quieres Kudo?¿Ha pasado algo?

-Shiho- dijo Shinichi con la respiración agitada pues estaba corriendo.

Heiji arqueo una ceja...¿le había llamado a esas horas de la noche para hablar de sus sentimientos por Shiho?

-Es tarde...hace poco que he llegado de Tokio y estoy cansado...mañana tengo que ir al colegio y...

-No esta.

-¿Qué? Se más claro.

-Poco después de que la dejáramos en su casa fue a comprar los ingredientes para la cena, y aún no ha regresado...el profesor esta preocupado...

Heiji se tensó al escuchar la noticia y se desvelo por completo.

-¿Estas insinuando que la tiene el?¡Eso es imposible!¿No?¡Mierda!¡Tendríamos que haber ido a su casa nada más enterarnos de la noticia y sino estaba buscarla! Si le ha pasado algo...¿Shincihi?¡Ey!¿¡Shin?¡KUDO!

Pero su amigo no respondía, miraba con ojos asombrados y atemorizados algo que había delante suyo, en plena calle...varias bolsas de compras estaban esparcidas por el suelo con su contenido fuera..el móvil cayo al suelo emitiendo un ruido sordo al impactar en la nieve...al lado de las bolsas varias pisadas..de dos pares de pies en movimiento...un poco más alejado, la marca de solo un par de pies que se perdían donde empezaban las marcas de unos neumáticos...Shinichi cayo al suelo de rodillas, sin fuerzas...aquello tenia que ser una pesadilla...solo eso...no tenia porque ser la bolsa de Shiho, podría tratarse de un error...tenia que tratarse de un error...

-¡KUDO SI ESTAS BIEN RESPONDE, MALDITA SEA!

Como pudo, Shinichi cogió su teléfono móvil...

-La tiene él, Heiji...la tiene él...


End file.
